The present invention relates to a method for computing a conjugated airport navigation graph, from an initial airport navigation graph corresponding to an airport navigation network. The navigation network is associated with an airport domain.
The method is implemented by a computer and comprises acquiring the initial airport navigation graph, said initial graph including a plurality of navigation arcs. Each navigation arc includes two end nodes, has at least one authorized navigation direction, and is identified by its two end nodes.
The invention also relates to a method for generating a taxi trajectory of an aircraft in the airport domain, wherein the taxi trajectory is generated from a conjugated graph computed using such a computing method.
The invention also relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium including a computer program product including software instructions which, when implemented by a computer, carry out such a computing method and/or such a generating method.
The invention also relates to an electronic device for computing the conjugated airport navigation graph.
The invention also relates to an electronic system for generating the taxi trajectory of the aircraft in the airport domain, comprising such an electronic computing device.
The invention relates generally to the field of taxi assistance for an aircraft in an airport domain, the taxi assistance in particular being done in the form of a display, intended for the crew of the aircraft or an operator of a control tower, of the trajectory to be followed in the airport domain, in particular from the initial parking to takeoff or from landing to arrival parking. Alternatively or additionally, the taxi assistance is done by sending the generated trajectory to an onboard avionics system.
The invention relates to any aircraft able to taxi in the airport field, in particular a civilian or military airplane for transporting passengers or goods, or a drone, or even a helicopter.
Taxiing, or taxi, refers to a movement of the aircraft in the airport domain, the aircraft being in contact with the ground in the case of an airplane or a drone or near the ground in the case of a helicopter.